Ein unerwarteter Einblick
by f.thoele
Summary: Dieser eine Kuss, dieser kleine Moment, den man auch als  Trunkenheitsunfall" bezeichnen könnte, schien gar nicht wichtig zu sein. Ich hatte sehr wohl gewusst, dass es mir gefallen hatte, doch die Scham war zu groß, um es zuzugeben.


**Ein unerwarteter Einblick**

_Non, je ne regrette rien ..._

_(Édith Piaf)_

„Es war im Sommer 1909 an ein angenehm warmer, aber nicht schwüler Tag. Ich hatte gerade meinen Schulabschluss hinter mir und ruhte mich in Godrics Hollow aus. ich las sehr viel - doch fast jeden Abend verbrachte ich in der kleinen Dorfkneipe.

Ich hatte eine blendende Zeit hinter mir und es hätte eine blühende Zeit kommen sollen. So hatte ich eine längere Weltreise geplant, Besuche in vielen fremden Ländern, möglichst viele andere Kulturen kennenlernen.

Diese Pläne stellten sich dann sehr schnell als undurchführbar heraus. Meine Schwester Ariana litt unter wiederholten, unkontrollierbaren magischen Ausbrüchen, daher verbrachte sie ihr ganzes Leben zusammen mit unserer Mutter in unserem Haus. Eines Abends - unsere Mutter kam grade aus Arianas Zimmer - hörten wir einen lauten Knall.

Aberforth und ich rannten hoch in den ersten Stock unseres kleinen Hauses. Uns bot sich ein Bild des Schreckens, als wir Ariana auf ihrem Bett sitzend sahen, die mit großen Augen unsere Mutter anstarrte. Diese lag auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett - blutüberströmt. Wir stürmten sofort zu ihr, doch es war zu spät. Sie war tot.

Wie man sich sicherlich denken kann, war das nicht unbedingt der Moment, um an große, weittragende Pläne zu denken.

Aberforth hatte mir angeboten von Hogwarts zu gehen um sich um Ariana zu kümmern; doch mir war klar, dass ich für sie sorgen musste. Mir war es wichtig, dass Aberforth die Schule abschließen konnte.

Ich gab all meine Pläne einer Karriere in der großen weiten Welt auf und blieb in Godrics Hollow bei meiner Schwester. Doch ich wurde sehr wirkungsvoll abgelenkt.

Eines Abends, Aberforth war daheim und kümmerte sich um Ariana, traf ich ihn in der Dorfkneipe. Dort saß er am Tresen, trank - wie es aussah - ein Ginger Ale. Er war sicher zwei Jahre jünger als ich, gute gebaut, durchaus ein wohlgefälliger Anblick. Er war mir sympathisch, also setzte ich mich neben ihn.

An diesem Abend, in diesem Moment hatte ich etwas in Gang gesetzt, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht hatte absehen können. Ich, der ich mal einen Abend unter Menschen hatte verbringen wollen, ich, der ich mit meinen 18 Jahren die Weisheit und Vernunft noch zu finden hoffte, konnte ja nicht ahnen, wer dieser Junge war und was mich mit ihm noch verbinden würde.

Innerhalb weniger Momente waren wir in tiefste Gespräche versunken. Über die Zukunft, die Zaubererwelt, Planungen, diese zu verbessern. Wir verstanden uns blendend.

Als schlussendlich die Dorfkneipe schloss waren wir uns einig, der Abend dürfe nicht so enden. Wir hatten uns so viel zu sagen. Ariana hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt völlig vergessen. Ich begleitete ihn nach Hause, er wohnte nur ein paar Häuser von mir entfernt, bei der alten Mrs Bagshot.

Er bewohnte ein kleines, schmuddeliges Zimmer im Dachgeschoss, in welches er mich hineinbat. Ausgestattet mit gar vorzüglichem Elfenwein und vielen spannenden Gesprächsthemen versprach es eine amüsante Nacht zu werden.

Ich sagte mir, ich hätte es verdient, nach den Strapazen. Ich dürfe auch eine Nacht Spaß haben, Aberforth war ja da. Morgen würde ich wieder im Hause sein und mich um Ariana kümmern.

Langsam brach der Morgen an, als wir auf seinem kleinen, durchgelegenen Bett saßen und gemeinsam die letzte Flasche Wein leerten. Und dann küssten wir uns.

Ich verbrachte in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten noch viel Zeit mit ihm. Wir schmiedeten Pläne zur Zukunft der Welt und der Zaubereigemeinschaft. An erster Stelle stand immer "Das Höhere Wohl". Doch näher kamen wir uns nie wieder.

Ich muss wohl gestehen, dass ich völlig verliebt war. Komplett und total. Doch damals hatte ich das so nicht einsehen wollen. Ich dachte, ich wäre begeistert von seinen Ideen, unserer Zukunft im Sinne der Weltverbesserung. Ich wollte nicht einsehen, in einen anderen Mann verliebt zu sein und schob daher andere Dinge vor.

Dieser eine Kuss, dieser kleine Moment, den man auch als „Trunkenheitsunfall" bezeichnen könnte, schien gar nicht wichtig zu sein. Ich hatte sehr wohl gewusst, dass es mir gefallen hatte, doch die Scham war zu groß, um es zuzugeben. Ich verdrängte diesen Kuss, verdrängte meine Gefühle.

Doch trotzdem stürzte ich mich mit ihm in unsere ausladenden Pläne. Ich konnte nicht einsehen was er mir bedeutete, doch konnte ich ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

Wir waren begeistert, ich vergaß völlig meine Verpflichtungen gegenüber Ariana. Aberforth wurde immer wütender, entfremdete sich von mir, bis er mich in einem Streit zu Rede stellte. Der Streit artete aus, ein Fluch traf Ariana und tötete sie. Bis heute ist nicht klar, von wem der Fluch stammte.

Aberforth beschuldigte mich, für den Tod unserer Schwester verantwortlich zu sein und damit hatte er auch recht.

Das ist die Geschichte meines ersten Kusses."

„Was ist aus ihm geworden?"

„36 Jahre später sah ich ihn wieder und wir duellierten uns. Heute sitzt er ironischerweise in einem von ihm selbst erbauten Gefängnis. Sein Name ist Gellert Grindelwald."

Minerva McGonagall schaute ihren Kollegen mit großen Augen an, sie schien kein Wort herauszubringen. Der Angesprochene nahm einen Schluck aus seiner kunstvoll verzierten Teetasse, griff nach den Brausebonbons und lehnte sich zurück.

„So Minerva, jetzt bist du dran. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"


End file.
